tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
BA-64
|type=Armoured car |is_vehicle=yes |service=1942–1960s (USSR) |used_by= Soviet Union, China, Czechoslovakia, Germany, North Korea, Mongolia, Poland, Yugoslavia |wars=World War II, Korean War |designer=Vitaliy Grachev |design_date=1942 |manufacturer=GAZ |unit_cost= |production_date=1942–1946 |number=9110 |variants=BA-64B, BA-64D, BA-64E, BA-64G, BA-64W |spec_label= |weight=2.36 tonnes |length= |part_length= |width= |height= |diameter= |crew=2 |armour=4–15 mm |primary_armament=7.62 mm DT machine gun with 1260 rounds |secondary_armament= |engine=4-cylinder liquid-cooled GAZ-MM |engine_power=50 hp (37 kW) |pw_ratio=22 hp/tonne |transmission= |payload_capacity= |suspension=Wheeled, 4x4 |clearance= |fuel_capacity= |vehicle_range=300–600 km |speed=80 km/h |guidance= |steering= }} The BA-64 was a 4×4 light armoured car, employed by the Soviet Army from 1942 into the early 1960s for reconnaissance and liaison tasks. The BA-64B was nicknamed 'Bobik' by its crews. The total recorded number of BA-64s produced differs even in Russian sources. The most frequently-stated figures are 9,110 (3,901 BA-64 and 5,209 BA-64B) vehicles which were built in the GAZ automobile plant, although a memorial plaque near the pictured Nizhny Novgorod car states 9,063 cars. The Red Army representatives accepted only 8,174 BA-64s, including 3,390 with radio sets; the other vehicles were transferred to NKVD units and Soviet allies. Production history The BA-64 armoured car was a construction initiative of GAZ chief designer V. A. Grachev. Design work started on July 17, 1941. The designer's team also included F. A. Lependin (general layout), G. M. Wassermann (leading engineer), Yu. N. Sorochkin, B. T. Komarevskiy, V. F. Samoilov (armoured hull) and others. On April 10, 1942, Grachev was awarded the Third Grade Stalin Prize for creation of the BA-64 armoured car and GAZ-61 light jeep. The initial BA-64 model was based upon the GAZ-64 jeep and fitted with sloped armour that had some similarities to the German Sd kfz 222 design. One captured Sd Kfz 222 was transferred to GAZ for examination and analysis on September 7, 1941. The first prototype was tested on January 9, 1942. The hull had many resemblances with sdkfz-234 basic shape, and it had an open roof, with a pintle-mounted 7.62mm DT machine gun. The vehicle was operated by a crew of two. The next day the BA-64 prototype was shown to Kliment Voroshilov. The official presentation was in the Kremlin on March 3, 1942. The State Defence Committee adopted the BA-64 for Red Army service on March 14, 1942. It was top-heavy and could easily overturn on rough terrain. The improved BA-64B model was introduced in 1943, based on the GAZ-67B jeep, with a wider wheelbase. This model also had a small machine-gun turret added. The mass production of BA-64Bs continued through the rest of the Second World War and ceased in 1946. The last 62 vehicles were completed in that year. BA-64Bs were also used by Polish and Czech units, raised in Soviet Union. After the end of the war, some BA-64Bs were transferred to the police of the GDR. There were other post-war transfers of BA-64Bs to North Korea, China and Yugoslavia. The BA-64 remains in use with the Korean People's Army Ground Force. Variants * BA-64, initial open-topped production, based on GAZ-64 * BA-64B, main production with turret, based on GAZ-67B * BASh-64, staff vehicle with a variety of armoured compartments * BA-64DShK (1944), armed with 12.7mm DShK heavy machine gun * BA-64D (desantniy, prototype only), personnel carrier for six men * BA-64ZhD (prototype only), two different railcar versions with flanged wheels, developed at GAZ and the Vyksunskiy Factory * BA-64SKh (prototype only), half-track with front skis for travel in snow, based on experimental GAZ-60 Combat history .]] The major drawback of the BA-64 was its light armament. However, BA-64s were successfully utilised in reconnaissance and liaison missions despite this disadvantage. Another benefit was the high elevation angle of the DT machine gun. In complement with high speed and good manoeuvrability, this allowed BA-64s to be used in urban combat with success against enemy infantry hiding on the upper floors of buildings. Also, BA-64s could return fire to enemy planes. The light firepower of BA-64s was not sufficient for effective destruction of aerial targets, but it limited the enemy's flight freedom and thus helped to reduce the losses of friendly troops. References * External links * BA-64 at Russian BattleField site * BA-64 armored car at armchairgeneral.com * Russia's BA-64 Armored Cars at wwiivehicles.com * Oruzhiye pobedy: Bronevik BA-64 in Avtorevyu No. 8, 2005 (Russian language)—includes photos of a restored BA-64 * BA-64 at Vasiliy Chobitok's ArmorSite (in Russian) * BA-64 Soviet Armoured Car ( Dresden, Germany) - Walk around photos * BA-64 Soviet Armoured Car ( Moscow, Russia) - Walk around photos Category:Armoured cars of World War II Category:Military vehicles of the Soviet Union Category:Reconnaissance vehicles Category:64 (model number)